


"Blessed" by the Gods.

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne knew she hated Heptarian, but what would he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Actions

Heptarian was evil, Ariadne was certain of this. She kept him at arms length, always refusing a private audience with him. She had seen many poor girls leave his chamber, scurrying away with fear in their eyes and blood on their skirts, the thought made the young Princess shiver, who knew what sexual depravities the man had committed. Ariadne was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by a large hand touching her shoulder.

"Ariadne" the voice was low, the princess shivered in disgust, she recognised the voice to be that of Heptarian. "May I escort you to your chambers?"

"I er, er," she thought frantically for an excuse, she didn't want him to escort her to her chambers, like she were a prisoner being taken to the brazen bull, which was in her opinion preferable, "I was just on my way to the Temple."

"The Temple, but it is late at night. It would be unwise." He cautioned. Ariadne's relief at her conjured excuse turned into despair. "I shall escort you to the Temple and then back to your chambers."

"Where would I be without your guardianship Heptarian?" She sounded sarcastic, even to her own ears, she saw him flinch at the tone. Aware of her mistake and duty bound to be pleasant she apologised. "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to sound so callous. I should go."

She turned and started walking towards the secret passage, she didn't really want to go to the Temple but in order to prevent Heptarian's accompaniment to her chambers she would go through with the pretence. The warrior watched her departure, he observed the taut set of her shoulders, and the swaying of the hem of her beautiful purple dress, and then decided that he couldn't let her walk away. He ran up behind her and took her left elbow, a bit forward perhaps but he didn't care. Ariadne however, was far less than happy, her arm felt like it was burning and her skin became covered in goosebumps.

"Then I shall escort you to the Temple." His voice was deep, Ariadne thought that to some people his voice may have been pleasing, indeed, if he wasn't such a staunch supporter of Pasiphaë she may have seen some attractive qualities about him.

"Such accompaniment is unnecessary. I shall be perfectly safe in the passage and in the Temple." She paused and faced him at the threshold of the passage door, she put her free hand up into the space between hers and Heptarian's chests. "I shall continue alone, the Oracle and the Gods and I must be solitary if we are to be honest in our communication."

"But surely, my presence, as your fiancé, would be pleasing to the Gods? It would show that we are grateful for their blessing of the union between us." He was not going to relent, but neither was Ariadne, she had a fierce streak of determination, the man thought that he would enjoy breaking that resolve.

"But my lord I..." Her protest was cut short.

"It is my duty to ensure your safety, at all times. Fear not Ariadne, you shall be safe with me." His words were laced with a threat that made the Princess' hair stand on end, her nerves were acutely aware of him, of his every move. He gently nudged Ariadne into the dark passage and guided her steadily and fairly speedily along; all the while the young woman's thoughts revolved around how she could get free from this odious mans side. She felt a momentary slice of relief when there was a flicker of light that was the Temple, soon she would be granted a private audience with the Oracle, even Heptarian couldn't refuse her that.

Upon entering the Temple Ariadne thought that something was wrong, the large rooms were empty, too empty and not just because it was nighttime. There were no 'unclean' who came to pray for forgiveness, there were no caretakers, the place was completely empty. They turned to the right and started to step down the stairs into the Oracles chamber, the only sound that could be heard was the pairs soft leather sandals as they touched the floor. The strong man led her to the centre of the room, where usually the Oracle was to be found, but where for some reason nothing was found. Heptarian finally released Ariadne's arm, but whirled her round to face him, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" The frightened girl asked. "I don't understand..." She looked round in fear, trying to find a weapon or some sort of escape, some sign of life, all she could see was darkness and the man in front of her.

"We" Heptarian took her hand, held it crushingly tight and put it around his neck "are going to consummate our betrothal, right here right now. The Gods, the Oracle and the Queen have all been made aware of this. The Oracle was, understandably, against it, but has since been err, how shall we say?" He chuckled, "detained."

Ariadne struggled frantically, trying to wrench herself free from the vice like grip, but her resistance was futile. She stopped caring about not showing her fear, she was trembling, terrified she resorted to begging for her freedom.

Heptarian laughed, it was a harsh cackle of hatred. "This action, this consummation has been ordered by the Gods, they will bless it, which will be proven when you announce your pregnancy."

He loomed over her like a menacing shadow, too dominant, too forceful.


	2. Her Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the rape, how will things have played out?

Six months after the rape Ariadne and Heptarian were married, the bride who looked pale and gaunt in her fine red dress had a large bump beneath her gown. When her father had discovered her pregnancy he was outraged and thought that Ariadne had shamed the family, to hear her father speak of her thus broke Ariadne's heart. 

It was a shock when the King died suddenly whilst out hunting, which left Ariadne as Queen, and easily manipulated by Heptarian who didn't cease to threaten Ariadne with repeating the experience of their child's conception. Then, at the demands of Pasiphaë, who had elected to remain in the palace to assist Ariadne, Heptarian and the new queen had to marry. So there they were, in the Temple of Poseidon, in the very room where the former princess had had all innocence stolen from her and her will had been broken, with the Oracle blessing the marriage. When, after the ceremony, the couple were presented to the populace no cheers broke out amongst the crowd, the people saw their queen, a figure who was now broken and shaped to suit the power lust of Pasiphaë. The celebrations were subdued, only really occurring within the court in the palace, where lavish banquets and merriment took place. 

In her delicate condition Ariadne remained on the throne, she allowed Pasiphaë and Heptarian to receive the congratulations of the court, to spread the joy and cheer of the momentous occasion that the day had brought, in her bitter revery the queen felt the baby kick inside of her and for a short while her bitterness dispersed. She rubbed her ever expanding belly, and took a brief glance around her before talking to the child inside of her stomach.

"You, my child, are the most important person in all of Atlantis, the future rests entirely on you." She whispered "And you will kill your father, as I should've done the night he hurt me."

The child merely kicked in agreement.

***********

In her room the Oracle smiled gently, she couldn't stop the rape or marriage, but she knew that Ariadne's child would be the warrior, who under the careful guidance of kind hearted Ariadne and the occasional secret visits from Jason, would end Pasiphaë's reign of terror. It would all be alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't end it on a total downer, so I left the chance of hope, which can be found even in the darkest of places.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a feeling that Heptarian was a nasty person, even if he was twisted by Pasiphaë, still, this is dark stuff. Please comment if you like it or if there's any improvements you can suggest.


End file.
